moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween (1978)/Character list
; Annie Brackett: Annie Brackett was a high school student and a friend of Laurie Strode. She was hired to babysit Lindsey Wallace on Halloween night, but dodged her chores in favor of going out with her boyfriend, Paul. Michael Myers killed Annie in her car by first strangling her, then slitting her throat. ; Ben Tramer: Ben Tramer was a high school student whom Annie Brackett tried to set Laurie Strode up with. Laurie was too shy to agree to go on a date even though she liked him. ; Bob Simms: Bob Simms was the boyfriend of Lynda Van Der Klok. He drove a van and made love to Lynda at the Wallace house. Michael Myers killed Bob by stabbing him through the chest with a knife, pinning him to the wall. ; Danny: Danny was the boyfriend of Judith Myers. ; Graveyard keeper: The graveyard keeper told Doctor Loomis about the Charlie Bowles murder that took place in Russellville. He also brought him to the plot of Judith Myers only to discover that her tombstone had been stolen. ; Judith Myers: (1947-1963) Judith Myers was the older sister of Michael Myers. Michael killed her on Halloween night, 1963 in her bedroom with a butcher knife. Fifteen years later, he stole her tombstone and brought it to the Wallace house. ; Keith: Keith was a young boy and one of several bullies who antagonized Tommy Doyle at school. ; Laurie Strode: Laurie Strode was a high school teenager and friend to Annie Brackett and Lynda Van Der Klok. She was hired to babysit Tommy Doyle on Halloween night. That evening, Laurie went to the Wallace house where she discovered the murdered bodies of Annie, Lynda and a boy named Bob Simms. Michael Myers tried to murder her and chased her back to the Doyle house. Laurie managed to severely wound Michael, stabbing him three times in the eye, neck and stomach. ; Leigh Brackett: Leigh Brackett was the sheriff of Haddonfield, Illinois and the father of Annie Brackett. He disbelieved Sam Loomis’ claims of an escaped mental patient stalking the streets of Haddonfield, but humored the man by agreeing to a stake out of the old Myers place. ; Lindsey Wallace: Lindsey Wallace was a young girl who was being babysat by Annie Brackett. Annie tried to duck out of babysitting her and dropped Lindsey off with Laurie Strode at the Doyle house. Along with Tommy Doyle, Lindsey had a terrifying encounter with the Shape. ; Lonnie Elamb: Lonnie Elamb was a grade school student who dared to trespass on the Myers estate on Halloween night. Doctor Loomis, hiding in the bushes nearby, scared Lonnie and his friends away from the house. ; Lynda Van Der Klok: Lynda was a high school cheerleader and a friend of Annie Brackett and Laurie Strode. She was dating a boy named Bob Simms. Michael Myers murdered Lynda by strangling her with a telephone cord. Laurie Strode came upon Lynda’s body later that evening. ; Marion Chambers: Marion Chambers was a nurse employed at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. She was present the night when Michael Myers broke out of the hospital. Michael attacked Marion and stole her car, but Marion escaped unscathed. ; Michael Myers: On October 31st, 1963, Michael Myers murdered his sister Judith. He spent the next fifteen years locked up inside of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. On October 30th, 1978, Michael broke out of the hospital, stole a car and drove to Haddonfield where he began stalking and murdering specific individuals. Before a near fatal encounter with Doctor Loomis, Michael succeeds in killing four people. ; Mister Riddle: Mister Riddle is an elderly man who lives in Haddonfield and, according to Laurie, is a pervert. ; Morgan Strode: Morgan Strode is the father of Laurie Strode and the owner of Strode Realty. He asked Laurie to drop off a set of keys at the Myers house. ; Paul: Paul was the boyfriend of Annie Brackett. He was grounded on Halloween night, but found a way to get out of it and arranged to meet with Annie. Annie was killed however before the two could go on their date. ; Richie: Richie was a grade school student and a bully who antagonized a smaller student named Tommy Doyle. Richie had a brief encounter with the Shape. ; Sam Loomis: Sam Loomis was a psychiatrist who worked at Smith's Grove sanitarium. For fifteen years, he analyzed the behavior of his most troubling patient, Michael Myers. He spent eight years trying to reach him and another seven trying to keep him locked up. Loomis believed that Michael was pure evil. Loomis tracked Michael back to the town of Haddonfield after the latter escaped from Smith's Grove. He met up with him on Halloween night and shot him six times in an effort to save the life of Laurie Strode. ; Terence Wynn: Terence Wynn was the administrator of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Doctor Loomis heavily criticized Wynn’s security measures on the night that Michael Myers broke out of the hospital. ; Tommy Doyle: Tommy Doyle was a young, impressionable boy who believed that the Boogey Man came out on Halloween night to attack people. Laurie Strode babysat Tommy Doyle and the two carved a jack-o-lantern together and watched scary movies. Tommy soon discovered that the Boogey Man was real when Michael Myers came to his house to kill Laurie. Tommy, along with a girl named Lindsey Wallace survived the terrifying encounter.